The Black Hearted
by TheGirlThatHides
Summary: Valerie Is a daughter of Artemis as is in for a long trip as Gaea is rising and Demi-Titan war will begin soon. Its up to her to use her new found power of Artemis to slow them down. But how with a Daughter of Kronos Leading the Demi-Titans. Takes place During and after HoO. Rated T For some intenseness and My Paranoia. Pairings LeoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**OMG TGTH POSTED A NEW STORY CAUSE SHE WAS GETTING WRITERS BLOCK CAUSE OF LILITH OMG. Sooo um if you havent realized this now im on writer's block so I think make a story that's been cramming in my head for days now would be a good idea sooo here it is. I don't Own PJO or any characters from PJO I only own my characters. oh and TGTH is my user soo don't get confused or anything. Each Chapter Will Be 2,000 words not including ANY Author's Notes Sooooooo. Thanks For Reading.**

I slowly woke up from my bed. "What happened?" I grabbed my head as everything was spinning. Where was I? The room was completely gray with a white door and one light in the center of the room. The door opened A young girl stepped in with two boys behind her. "Good your awake." I was just about to question where I was but she looked at the boy and pointed at me. They slowly walked over to me and grabbed my arms. "Where Are you taking me?" They just continued dragging me till I was out the door. That's when I knew where I was. One of the worst places I could ever see in my life. I was in what seemed to be Hell."What is this place?" She finally spoke. "We Are in Tartarus Valerie." Did I here that correctly? "Did we go back in time or something?Wheres The Tardis?" She scolded me down for my comments. She walked up to me and slapped me. "If your smart you wouldn't make comments in front of me." She wouldn't stop scolding. "My name is Maia Daughter of Kronos." I instantly wanted to run and hide in a corner. A daughter of a titan. Not only a Titan the leader of the titans. "So G-Greek mythology i-is real?" I was really scared.

She looked at me and smirked. "Why Indeed and can you guess who's your parent?" I thought what skills or traits did I have. I used to hunt with my dad when i was little. I love animals especially deers and foxes. wait..wait wait my dad my..my dad he. I was thinking extremely hard if you couldn't tell.

_*FlashBack* My first flash back so leave me be._

_I shot my first bird for the first time. "Good Job Sweetie." _Oh how I miss him. _"Thanks daddy." he turned to face the sky. It started to look like it was going to rain. "Daddy Where's mommy?" I was to young to understand and I would always bring up random conversation topic when I was small. He looked at me. "Shes far far away but I know she'd be proud of you Baby Girl." he smiled at me. Little did I know that was the last time id see him.__  
_

"Oh little Valerie how little you really know." she smiled down at me. "I know who your mother is she broke her oath just to prove a point." I kept thinking. Athena? No she's to smart to be my mother. Hera? No she's queen of the gods she wouldn't do that to Zeus. Arte-Oh my gods my mother was Artemis. "My mother is Artemis?" She looked at me satisfied. "Now you have discovered who your mother is my army wants you to join us." at this point i wanted to A. Be free from hand on my arms be in Tartarus and C. Get the heck out of here. Ok so she's a daughter of Kronos right? Imma play mind games with her to set myself free hopefully. "If I say No would you kill me? I mean you look proper enough to kill me but I still don't think how My mother would enjoy it." I gave her a quizzical smirk. She looked at me confused as could be. I am Amazing at mind games.

"I suppose so we shall take you to my grandfathers entrance to the overworld." There was my ticket out. I smiled mentally in my head. Mind games so useful. They let go of my arms. THANK GODS. We began to walk and every single step hurt for me. My legs were faintly growing numb. Where am I going? What is this "entrance" im going to? I noticed we were in what seemed to be a dark forest even though Tartarus didn't have light one of the boys held a torch-light. "What is this..forest called?" She didn't look back but it took her a while to answer my question. "It doesn't really have a name we call it the The Home of Misery. It will be a long walk by the way. We will be traveling by light when we get there so be ready. It took me a while to understand then I realized we were a dead-end on a cliff. The bottom was pitch back but something was shining and at the same time was rising. She turned towards us. "We have reached Nyx's realm." I was at this point prepared for anything even if Night came out and tried to slay us. "This is where we jump." One of the boys told me. Of course I was going to have a Wtf expression. . Going. To. Jump. "Are you mad?" I really did mean it as a one looked at me.

Maia grabbed one of my hands and the other two boys grabbed hands with her. "When jumping close your eyes and don't open them." So these people were seriously crazy. We got to the very edge and just walked off. As we fell I counted every foot Even though I had my eyes closed. We didn't reach a bottom but as we fell I felt a rising heat through my body. We hit the ground and my legs went a little numb. "Can I open my eyes?" I was still wobbling. "Yes were here." I opened my eyes to find a refugee camp with monsters and children and what my guessing was titans. There were all guarding a set of doors. "What are those doors for?" I asked I really was curious of what those were. She looked at me. "Those" She pointed to the doors"are the only ways in and out of Tartarus without having to fall." I nodded as if it really needed my approval. We walked up to the doors. "Wait there not doors it's an elevator." Great this would take a while. "You will be going alone child of the hunt." I stepped in the elevator. "You must hold the button for twelve minutes." Wait I had to sit there and _hold_ the button for twelve minutes even better. I put my finger on the button and the doors slowly closed. Well this'll be a long trip.

* * *

I had held it for about eleven minutes and the twelfth was just around the corner. The doors opened. There was a woman standing in front of it though. "Well well she sent me a new toy." IT WAS A TRAP! Oh that evil daughter of Kronos. I ran a bit and slid on the floor between her legs. "Hey lady I just wanna get out of here, okay." She screamed and the cavern shook. "Okay so I'm guessing that's a 'heck No'." everything for a second started to spin and I tried to focus. _It's the Mist Avoided at all times. It tricks the mind._ There was a voice in my head talking to me. That's new. Okay focus don't let it trick you.

She came barreling at me and I quickly side-stepped. Look for an exit you can't beat her without a weapon of some sorts. She had a purple magic come from her hand and try to hit me. She got me a fell to the ground and shocks went flying through my skin. I gently touched my face a looked at my hair. She made my hair black my Tawny hair turned black. "When I get out of here if anything here" I moved my hands around my face "then I'll come back here and kill you." But she had recharged her power landing one more blow of magic at me. And as soon as that I blacked out.

_**ELAPSED TIME THINGY. It's Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Stuff.**_

_Ding_. "Leo Theres fire everywhere." It was a girl. "Hazel I'm Busy." It was a boy. Hazel and Leo? I tried to wake up. I couldn't M-my thoughts were slowing down more and more. Wake Up People Are Coming To Save You. I yelled at myself in my head. Get up, Get up Now. I slowly opened my eyes blinking lots of times before my vision would clear from the haze. The first thing I saw was fire and it was everywhere then I saw a girl dragging two people in a safe place. "Hazel" the Leo called out to her "Get the one in the corner." He took a quick glance at me as I tried to drag myself from my area. She came rushing over to me. I couldn't say a word every bone muscle and structure in my body was burning with aching pain.

She tried to help me up but I screamed out as pain shot through my sides. "what's your name?" she asked me. I tried to find words but my vision was going in and out. She fidgeted with a canteen at her side and forced me to drink it tasted like warm hot chocolate. The way my dad made it. "V-Valerie daughter of-" I got the haze vision again and this time my body shocked her as she held me. She screamed out. Leo was done lighting fire to what ever was trying to attack them and ran over to look at Hazels hands they were burned. "Who's your godly parent." he asked me but everything hurt. "Ar-" but I passed out not knowing if I finished the sentence.

* * *

**Hazel's POV**

I held this strange girl in my hands. Annebeth and Percy slowly woke up and Nico, Jason, and Frank came down to where me and Leo had to fight Pasiphae and Clytius. Nico came over to me and the girl I was holding. "Let me take her." He didn't even let me explain to him who her parent might be or what her name was or anything. He just took her from my hands and drooped her over his back. He walked over to Percy and Annebeth. "Good to see you guys." With that he went back up to the ship. "Whats with you brother?" Percy asked. But Jason just scolded him. Jason? "Well at least we know where the door is." Once we made it back to the surface Reyna was there and Valerie was in the infirmary with Nico. "Your brother is quite a strange one." Frank had said to me. I just continued to stare at the ocean as we hovered over the House Of Hades. "This girls mother I know who it is." Was all I could say to him. He repositioned me to face him and gently kissed my lips. "You need to relax she's probably greek and is a daughter of Hestia or something." I glared at him and whispered to him. "She's suppose to exist, Frank." He gave me a confused look. "Shes a daughter of Artemis or Diana." He gave me a complete I doubt that look. "She told me that her mother was Ar- and that was it It's Artemis Frank." He replied in his calm voice, that ment he was nervous. "Well then we should tell the others." I quickly rn up to Leo and explained to him and told him to call a meeting with everyone.

**Wow Sooo This is what I've been working on for like 2 months and I was like 'I now the perfect tie ins with Lilith's story' so I'm going to post the first chapter of the I think its 5 girls and Nico will be involved with all of them But Valerie Is the Bad Ace one so I wanted to do her story 2nd. I'll also be writing the rest of Lilith's story each story of how they came together will be 10 chapters so ENJOY THE STORIES. Longest AN I've ever written.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to that one review I will write Next chapter to AT LEAST 3,000 words if not 2,000. So THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

What would you do if you woke up to black eyes staring down at you? Cause I sure as heck screamed. No not even a scream a shriek like a dying pig and flipping over the bed onto the floor was what I did. "Who the heck are you?" the boy continued to stare at me and then held out his hand. "Nico Di Angelo son of Hades." with that I calmly shook his hand and he helped me up. "Can I ask you one question, Nico?" he nodded as I got up. "Where am I?" he began to reach for the door but I blocked him with my body. "You didn't answer me." he glared at me but we were interrupted when the door was forcefully opened with me still blocking it. So basically I fell on his chest. A girl with straight pure red hair stared at the both of us on the floor. "Nico, can you explain yourself before I kick you." he looked at me and I quickly got up from where I was. "Sorry babe." he said as he got up. "That's not an explanation." I stuck my hand out to her. "I'm Valerie." I tried to say as politely as I could. "Why were you on top of my boyfriend." she said pointing a finger towards my chest. "Oh I was blocking the door cause I wanted him to answer my question and you open the door so I fell on him."

I smiled she took the finger off my chest. "I guess I could believe you but you" She pointed her finger to Nico ",you are on probation." Nico gave out an aggravated yell. "But Lilith!" She just walked out with Nico running after her. "Lilith!" I took this opportunity to sneak out of the room. _He must really love her to run after her, girls like her would never be in the hunt._ "Did I just-" I shrugged it off and walked down the hall to where I saw two big doors I slid one open very gently. There were people speaking and arguing with one another. "Shes not safe here!" "She could get us killed." "Guys we Have 3 Big Threes here it's not like it will cause much having her here if her parent is who we think." I opened the door I was sick of hearing them talk about me. Sure enough they noticed me. "Umm wrong room sorry I'll just-" I started for the door but they all said wait. I turned around. "Take a seat." said a boy with brown hair and sea green eyes. I recognized him from the elevator. "I saw you" I lifted my hands to the table "I saw you at the elevator with with-" I tried to remember but I couldn't. He looked at me just a hard sensitive stare and nodded. "How did you get in that room, and who are you?" they all stared at me for an answer. I had a quizzical look. Dont mind me asking put what the date. "It's July 6th." "Wait wait wait role that back it's what? I was in Tartarus for 2 months. Holy Hera!"

I was nervous I had missed 2 months of my life in a place I thought I was in for just a few minutes. I looked up to everyone at the table they were in complete shock. "How did you end up in Tartarus?" I looked at the boy. "I don't remember how I got there but I remember escaping." We all stared at each other for what felt like forever. "Just tell us how you escaped." said a girl from the other side of the table. "I have a better Idea." They all looked at me confused. "I'll tell you EVERYTHING and I mean everything that I remembered. Okay?" The boy I was speaking to nodded. "So I had woken up in a gray kind of room and so the door open just after I woke up and 3 people walked into the room 2 boys 1 girl. So they dragged me outside and that's when I realized im either in hell or dreaming but she told me I was in Tartarus." I shifted in my seat and stared at the table. "The girl she was- she was a daughter of Kronos and her name was Maia." They Boy had stiffened and urged me to continue. "She knew who I was but I didn't know till she told me who she was so she asked me to join her army." I looked at him dead center in the eye. "I tricked her or at least I thought I did and I escaped through the doors. Not aware of who was waiting for me and it was the sorceress that Hazel was fighting off." Everyone turned to her. But I continued. "This woman I don't know what she did to me but I use to have like dirty blonde hair and silver eyes." they looked at me. "Man you must have been hot but now your hotter!" Leo pointed out I blushed as he put his hand over his mouth. "Didn't mean to say that out loud." Everyone laughed. The boy who I was speaking to still looked quizzical. "Just to be sure How and who told you your godly parent?" I kept my blush and said. "Maia told me and technically so did my dad before he pasted and I Am A daughter of Artemis." he held out his hand. "Percy Jackson, only child of Poseidon and I'd like to welcome you to the Argo II." He introduced me to everyone and his girlfriend Annebeth that was the girl that came out of the elevator with him. "Since I just recently got out of that pit and I need the rest" He looked around "Leo" he was so shocked he flung wat he was holding in his hands in the air and it fell to the floor. "Yea Percy?" he gave Leo a sorta 'wink-wink' look. "Mind showing Valerie around no one know this ship better than the guy who built it-ish." He looked at me for a second then turned to Percy and sighed. "Fine."


End file.
